Sick mistress
by Misha87
Summary: We have one sick femciel and sebastian who has to care of her... looots of fluff. i wrote this story 4 years ago. But please give it a try. FemCielxSebastian.


Ciel woke up hearing her butler silk voice calling " Young mistress it is time for you to wake up". Sebastian undid the curtains. Ciel felt her eyes closing again because of the bright light. She sit on her master bedroom and rub her eyes. Sebastian handed her a cup of Earl grey tea and said "For breakfast I have prepared scones, French toast and German salad. What would the young mistress would like to eat?" Ciel handed him the empty cup and said "scones ofcourse". Sebastian handed her breakfast in a silver plate and got up to get a outfit for Ciel to wear today. Ciel somehow didn't feel like eating much today. She felt tired but didn't want Sebastian to see her weakness.

Ofcourse she wouldn't show her weakness to a mere butler and a demon too. Her pride didn't allow her to do so. After all she is Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the head of phantomhive house hold and company. She will not show her weakness to this demon. Sebastian announced her schedule for today. After eating Ciel gave the silver plate to her butler. Her butler raised an eye brow to see the breakfast still remaining there.

He asked "Young mistress are you feeling alright?" Same as usual his silky and smooth voice didn't seem worried or concerned at all. Ciel shook her head and said "I am fine Sebastian. Get out already I have to change." Sebastian gave a smirk and put his left hand on his chest and bowed "Yes, my Lady". Sebastian than got out of room for Ciel to change her attire. When Ciel was done they started their usual work. According to the schedule Ciel had a meeting with viscount Druitt for business purpose which she doesn't like a bit. Well, she has to go for it. It's not like she had got any choice.

After the meeting Ciel was very irritated. Because the meeting was only waste of her time. And she was getting more tired. But she didn't let Sebastian saw it. She was waiting for the carriage outside. She was feeling very cold outside. But she shrugged it off by saying it was winter after all. It was normal to feel cold. She was thinking why the hell was Sebastian taking so much time to get a bloody carriage back. She was shivering uncontrollably. She griped her cane by putting mostly of her weight on it. She was feeling very weak.

Right then, Sebastian arrived with the carriage. He stopped in front of Ciel. When he saw Ciel shivering. He looked worried and said "My Lady is something wrong?". Ciel was pulled out of her thoughts and shivering ,after hearing Sebastian. "No. It's nothing". Sebastian raised his eyebrow and said " But young mistress you look pale and you were shivering too". "I already said I am fine Sebastian. Just get me out of here. I am freezing cause its cold" said Ciel irritated by the butler's question. Sebastian bowed a bit and put his hand on chest " Yes, my lady". He then opened the door to the carriage and let Ciel inside. He was thinking what was wrong with her young mistress. She looked pale now and didn't ate breakfast full too in the morning. Then a thought came across Sebastian's mind. That's it. Her mistress was ill. But why wasn't she telling him? She should know that she had asthma and her cold could get worse because of it.

After some time they reached at the phantomhive manor. Sebastian opened the door of the carriage and led the girl to the manor. He noticed now that her face was flushed. 'She doesn't look too good' Sebastian thought to himself.

Ciel POV:

When I got out of the carriage I felt more weak. I was barely walking with the help of my cane. I felt hot, so hot inside of my body but cold outside. I can't seem to see Sebastian's face. My vision started to blur. I reached my limit and wasn't able to forward a step further. I fell ready to hit the ground but instead of the hard ground kind warmth engulfed me but I wasn't able to pin-point what it was and was unconscious.

Sebastian POV:

I was walking with my young mistress to the manor when I saw that the young mistress was unusually slow. I looked back to see the young mistress barely walking. Her eyes were half lid. Her face was flushed and she was breathing very heavily. Then suddenly she fell forward. I moved with the speed of lightning and catch her before she hit the hard ground. I held her in my arms and went to manor. I gently placed her on her overlarge bedroom and untie her neck ribbon, eye patch and shoes.

No one POV:

Sebastian pulled his gloved off from one hand with his teeth and gently placed his hand on Ciel's forehead. He frowned to see that her mistress had a very high fever. He put the glove back on his hand, put some warm blankets on Ciel and went to get some water. After a moment he came back with water and a piece of cloth. He drenched the cloth in water and put it on Ciel's forehead after squeezing….

Ciel opened her eyes slowly. She was in her room. She sighed. She probably had passed out then. She moved her head to side to see her butler entering with something. The cloth that was placed on her forehead slipped, when she tilted her head to the side. Seeing her mistress Sebastian said " Young mistress you are awake….. I have prepared some porridge and some hot milk for you. You better eat it and take your medicine. You have a high fever". Ciel looked uninterested hearing her butler. She ate porridge and drank hot milk and took medicine. Sebastian again said breaking away the silence. " Young mistress why didn't you told me about your health before? You know that you had asthma. Your condition could have gone worse". Ciel listened to her butler and said in a boring tone " I am fine Sebastian and why do you even care?" "My lady how can I be a phantomhive butler if I couldn't care for my mistress?". "Yeah right" replied Ciel. She thought she was an idiot to think that Sebastian cared for her. But somehow for the past few days her feelings for Sebastian has changed . At first she didn't want to admit them but now she knew why. She can't show it to Sebastian that she loved him. She shouldn't even love him in the first place. Hell her butler is not even a human. He is demon who only love her soul. And she is only alive for the only purpose of her revenge.

She got up from her bed. When her bare feet touched the ground she was about to fall but Sebastian immediately caught her. "Mistress you should rest". Ciel let go of her butler and said " Its fine Sebastian. I will be bored if I rest all day in bed doing nothing. And also the paper work will only increase". After saying she started to walk to the door feeling dizzy. But she didn't pay attention and keep walking. Suddenly, she was pulled backwards and was in Sebastian's arms. She stood firm again and said in a raged tone " What the hell Sebastian? How dare you to treat your mistress like that?". But her voice didn't hold much of an anger because of her sore throat. Sebastian just smiled and put his one hand on Ciel's waist and other on her side of head and said " Young mistress your condition will get worse if you work now. Its better to sleep". "You will not tell me what I should do Sebastian. Leave me before I order you to" replied Ciel. Sebastian then grin and said " I knew you will not listen to me young mistress". He then pulled Ciel into a kiss. Ciel was so surprised. Her eyes widened to feel Sebastian's lips on her own. Sebastian kissed her gently and slowly put his tongue into Ciel's mouth , exploring every corner of Ciel mouth with his tongue. Ciel moaned in their kiss. And then Sebastian let go o f her. Ciel was so shocked. Her face was flushed and burning scarlet red from embarrassment. And she was panting a bit. After settling her composure a bit she said "W-What was that? Why did you….." Ciel stammered a bit feeling so much embarrassed. But right then she started feeling more dizzy. Her eyes were closing own their own. She started to feel so sleepy. "What did you do?" Ciel said in almost like a whisper. "A kiss of slumber my lady" replied Sebastian smiling. And then Ciel blacked out. Sebastian ofcourse being the perfect butler he was, caught her young mistress and placed her on her bed and covered her with blankets. "Only for well my lady" said Sebastian taking the candelabrum out of her room.

The next morning Ciel woke up before and remember all what had happened yesterday. She was very embarrassed. Then the door of her room opened and Sebastian came in " Ah, you are awake….how are you feeling my lady?". Ciel glared him and didn't answer. After having her tea she asked Sebastian to tell her schedule for today. Sebastian raised his eyebrow at that. Before he could say anything Ciel said again " I am fine Sebastian. The fever is gone". " But my lady you should rest today as well. What if….." before Sebastian could complete his sentence Ciel cut him off by saying " Sebastian this is an order. You are not to disturb me today. My paper work has only increased because of someone's trick". Ciel's face was red again remembering the kiss. Sebastian grinned at her and put his hand on his chest "Yes, my lady". 'ah young mistress you are so stubborn . This makes me want to eat your soul more' Sebastian thought to himself.

Then all day long Sebastian didn't disturb Ciel. However he wanted to check on her but wasn't able to because of her mistress's order. Finally the night came and Sebastian allowed himself in Ciel's study and said "Its bedtime my lady". Ciel looked out of her papers. She sighed. She was again very tired because of the double paperwork she had to done. She lazily walked to her bedroom. Sebastian gave her night gown and realized how tired the girl was. He asked "tired my lady?". "Yeah a bit. I want to sleep". Ciel answered sleepily. Sebastian thought her mistress looked very cute this way. He grinned and said "Ofcourse my lady. Sleep well". He then took the candelabrum and walked out of her room.

The next morning Sebastian came to wake Ciel up, called her to wake up and undid the curtains. But her mistress didn't move a bit. Usually she put her blankets on her head cause of the bright light but today she didn't seem to move at all. Sebastian seemed a little worried. He walked closer to Ciel bed and called her again "My lady?". But no reply or any movement . He then put his hand on her shoulder and shook her a little. But Ciel didn't moved at all. Sebastian was now very worried. He put his hand on Ciel's forehead and his eyes widened in surprise. Ciel was burning. Her fever was higher than before and he could feel it through his gloves. He immediately set out of room and called the doctor.

When the doctor checked her . He said that Ciel was in 'fever induced' coma. If the fever will remain like this Ciel can meet her death . After hearing this Sebastian was extremely worried. The doctor injected Ciel with a injection to keep her temperature down and ask Sebastian also to keep her temperature down. That whole day and night Sebastian was at Ciel's side and nursing her as the doctor instructed him. He also read some books on this 'coma' to help her mistress more. He was also scolding himself for not paying attention to Ciel's health. He also instructed the other three servants to their work and told them about their mistress's condition. And they surprisingly didn't cause trouble to Sebastian and kept the mansion intact. They spent most of their time sobbing about their mistress's condition.

The next day Ciel opened her eyes in the morning. Sebastian was sitting beside her. When he saw Ciel opening her eyes, he immediately stand and ask "Young mistress you are awake finally…. How are you feeling?". Ciel rubbed her eyes to see better and said "Water". Her voice was sore for not being able to use two nights and one day. Her voice was slow but enough to be heard by Sebastian . After hearing her mistress Sebastian immediately held a glass of water and helped Ciel sit on her bed with the help of some cushions and pillows. After drinking water Ciel said " I am fine Sebastian. What are you doing here?". Sebastian raised his eyebrow and said "You don't remember my lady?". "Remember what? Tell me…" said Ciel. "Well young mistress you were in a state of coma because of your fever. Your life was really in danger. I was really worried". Sebastian said looking concerned. His face was always expressionless but now there was worry on his face. Ciel raised her eyebrow at that and said " Sebastian YOU were worried? About me or my soul?". "Ofcourse about YOU my lady" replied Sebastian. Well Ciel wasn't expecting that answer. She remained quite. Sebastian took his glove off with his teeth and put his hand on Ciel's forehead. Ciel was startled at that. She felt her face flushed because of embarrassment. Sebastian also caught Ciel's face expression and smirked putting his glove back on his hand and said " Seems like your fever is gone completely". Ciel stuttered a bit and said "umm…. Yeah" she was angry at herself for acting like that. she somehow felt different when Sebastian was close.

She came out of her thoughts when Sebastian came closer and put his hand on her chin and lean in for the kiss. Ciel's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't pulled away. Sebastian softly kissed Ciel and pulled back smiling. Yes, he was smiling warmly not smirking. Ciel's face was now scarlet red. "I will be back with some tea and something light to eat" said Sebastian. But Ciel didn't respond. Sebastian bowed and left her room.

Ciel was very surprised at his butler's behavior. Was he playing with her? Why do I feel like this? Do by any chance I love him? Thoughts like that came in Ciel's mind. She couldn't believe herself. How can she love her butler….. now she realized it was too late to regret now. She loved him too much that she didn't care. That's why she was angry at herself. She got out of her bed and fell down on the floor. She tried to get up but her legs were trembling. Her own weight was too much for her legs to support. She ofcourse didn't want anyone to see her like this. But she hadn't got any choice but to call Sebastian. But to her surprise the door of her room knocked and Sebastian came in with her food. When he saw Ciel on the floor he immediately set the food tray aside and helped Ciel to get up but she again fell down and he immediately caught her in his arms before she hit the floor. He laid her on her bed. " It seems your body has gotten pretty weak my lady. Its best not to move from your bed". "Shut up Sebastian. Give me the food already I am starving" said Ciel irritated. Sebastian smiled and gave Ciel her food. When Ciel was done eating Sebastian got the tray and gave Ciel her outfit for today. May be she was going to rest but her appearance should be great as always. After all she is the head of phantomhive house hold. "Well my lady what do you want to do now?"Sebastian asked. "Call lizzy here. I want to meet her right now" ordered Ciel. Well Sebastian wasn't expecting that. He knew that her mistress didn't like to see that overly excited and annoying girl. Then why is she inviting her here? Sebastian put these thoughts aside and said "Certainly , my lady". "And Sebastian take me to my study" said Ciel. "Yes, my lady". Sebastian sat Ciel in his arms and took her to her study. Placing Ciel on her chair he left after bowing to call that annoy… ehm I mean lady Elizabeth.

After some time a carriage stopped in front of phantomhive manor and came the excited girl. Sebastian informed Ciel about the lady's arrival. Ciel was a little nervous and Sebastian saw that but didn't said anything thinking that it was not the right time. Ciel said Sebastian to let lizzy in and leave them alone and do not disturb them in the mean while. Sebastian did as he was told and left them alone. Well in sebastian's point of view that was awkward. Sebastian had never seen Ciel acting like that. He then decided to do some work but his mind was not at ease. He kept thinking about Ciel and what was she doing with lizzy in her study. Sebastian loved Ciel and was also thinking to make her demon too. So they can live eternally ever after together. But this thought was only sebastian's not Ciel. What if she doesn't like to spend her life with Sebastian?... before Sebastian can think more lizzy came. She was sad. Sebastian went to her side and said "Whatever is the matter lady Elizabeth?" but she didn't said anything for a while searching the right words to say." Sebastian you are very kind. You are a great man too. Please take care of Ciel and make her happy" said lizzy and left.

Well Sebastian couldn't understand what that means. He went to his mistress study and knocked on the door. "My lady?". "What is it Sebastian I clearly told you before not to disturb me. Why are you here?" Said Ciel. Sebastian came in but wasn't able to saw her mistress face because the chair was on her window side. Ciel was staring outside thinking more and more that she couldn't saw Sebastian stand beside her. What she should do? Should she tell Sebastian how she feel? But he is demon for god's sake why would he love her? What if he left her like everybody else? Thoughts like that came in Ciel's mind one after another. Then suddenly she felt a pair of lips on her own, she was very surprised. Sebastian kissed her gently like telling her how he feels for her and removing her tears that had left Ciel's eyes without her knowing. Sebastian pulled back and saw in Ciel's eyes that they were yearning for him. "S-sebastian.." said Ciel very lustily. Sebastian wasn't able to hold back after hearing her mistress voice like that. He smiled and kissed again Ciel. This time with more passion. He licked Ciel's bottom lip to ask for entrance and Ciel granted him permission and opened her mouth. Sebastian let his tongue inside Ciel's mouth feeling the sweet taste of her mistress. Ciel unconsciously put her hands on Sebastian's neck and fingers in his hair deepening the kiss. Ciel moaned in their kiss and Sebastian smirked pulling back with a line of saliva connecting them. Ciel was bright red from embarrassment. She was looking everywhere but not in Sebastian's eyes. Sebastian found this action very cute and smirked more widely. He then placed Ciel in his arms like a bride and said "Shall we go to the bed young mistress?". Ciel hid her face in Sebastian neck, hands clutching her butler's coat and nodded. Sebastian smiled. Ciel was looking so adorable like this, like a cat. Who knew his mistress can be soo cute. Sebastian sat Ciel in her bedroom and began untying her shoes, eye patch and neck ribbon. " I broke the engagement". Said Ciel breaking away the silence. Sebastian raised his eyebrow for more detailed answer. Ciel understood this and said " Today I called lizzy to tell her that I don't want to get married to her brother. Because ….." Ciel stopped for a moment and then said " I- I Se- sebastian I L-L-Love you". Sebastian's eyes got widened at the confession. He really wasn't expecting the young mistress to confess to him. Well he was really happy ofcourse. Her mistress always manage to surprise him. "W-well you don't have to answer me. I already know I am foolish and this love word is absurd for a demon. I-I just wanted you to know. That's all. It doesn't change anything."He smiled and replied " I love you too my lady". Ciel was also surprised to hear that. She wasn't expecting the demon to love her too. She was sure that Sebastian would make fun of her. "Really? Are you telling the truth Sebastian?" said Ciel. "Yes. My lady. You know I never lie". Ciel was happy, very happy at that moment. She then smiled a true smile not a fake one that she usually wore. She hugged Sebastian. And Sebastian hugged her back tightly. And then they shared a kiss. Sebastian pulled back and Ciel whimper at the loss of soft lips. Sebastian chuckled at that and said "Well my lady we can't do this right now. You are not fully recovered. May be some other time when you will be recovered completely my love". Ciel blushed at that. She has never heard before Sebastian calling her 'my love'. Ciel pulled the blankets to hide her face. Sebastian chuckled at that. His lady is really like a cute little kitten.

He got up and turned to leave but stopped to see his tailcoat in Ciel's hand, face still hidden in blankets. He raised his eyebrow. "Stay here" said Ciel "with me" she added then and shifted in bed to make room for Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and said "Are you sure my lady? Servants are not supposed to sit or sleep beside their mistress….". "Shut up and get in here. Don't make me order you Sebastian". Ciel said tried to sound angry but failed. Sebastian smiled, bowed a little and said "Yes, my lady". He then removed his tail coat, vest and shoes and lay beside his mistress. Ciel was fast asleep in minutes never to wake again from nightmares. Sebastian can't help but smile Ciel was snuggling to him. Ciel's head was on Sebastian's chest, her hands were hugging Sebastian's waist and legs curled up. 'just like a kitten…. no may be more cute' Sebastian thought to himself smiling and pulling Ciel closer to him. 'She is Mine'….!

" **THE END"**


End file.
